


[Fanart] What Trouble Can Be

by rozurashii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Sterek Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: Art for I know now what trouble can be (and why it follows me so easily) by @dragon_temeraire





	1. Laura

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know now what trouble can be (and why it follows me so easily)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397994) by [dragon_temeraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire). 




	2. Derek/Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a trial! My faithful old tablet died midway through and I def didn't think I'd finish in time. Thanks to everyone for supporting me though the manic period that followed. I'm actually really happy with how it all turned out in the end! Also viewable on my [tumblr ](http://rozurashii.tumblr.com/post/152405135976).


End file.
